


Of touch

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: Alex isn’t use to PDAs-hell he isn’t use to anyone touching him that wasn’t in their band.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 50





	Of touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post by theobligatedklutz that said “ I just really like the idea of Willie brushing away Alex's hair when they fall over his eyes. Alex gets so flustered. And Willie just has this innocent little grin on his face like he doesn't know what he's doing to Alex.”

Alex isn’t use to PDAs-hell he isn’t use to anyone touching him that wasn’t in their band. When he came out back in 94 it wasn’t like it was now, it wasn’t easy and he kept it close to his heart. The band and unfortunately his parents- but he didn’t get the chance to date anyone...It was risky, he ran the chance of asking out the wrong guy and who knows what would have happened then. He didn’t get a first kiss like the guys in the band, or a first boyfriend. He didn’t have the chance for any of that. He couldn’t risk any of that-it wasn’t safe….and he was still just trying to figure out who he was. 

So it’s easy to see why Willie gets him so flustered so fast, tugging on the straps of his pack and his shoulders rolling up to his ears. Willie is tactile, he touches Alex constantly. He grabs his hand leading him through the streets of LA and all Alex can do is zero in on their hands twined together. He’s constantly touching his shoulders, a warm hand on the small fob his back-Alex had no idea what to do about it because every touch felt incredible. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he was until these moments- these moments that made every single wire in his brain short circuit almost. 

Willie made him feel alive again. His playful laughter, his touches, everything makes Alex feel like everything’s okay. It’s easy to forget he’s only a seventeen year old kid thrown into absolute chaos when he’s with Willie because Willie makes him feel like there’s not a care in the world. 

“Ooooh I don’t know.” Alex groaned feeling his knees shake but Willie was quick to stabilize him with his hand warm even through the layers of clothes Alex has on. “This is-this is a little out of my expertise.” He said shakily, he had a nervous smile across his face, his hands clutching Willie desparently but he didn’t jump off, rocking on the board a bit as he tried to find his center the way the other taught him.

“You're doing great Hot dog.” Willie teased slowly, waiting a long moment for Alex to get it before he moved, prying his fingers from the others hand and watching him push off on his own once he seemed a little more stable. “There you go!” He praised beaming as Alex followed his instructions perfectly. He’d gotten a few good pushes going slow and steady and Willie watched him with nothing but admiration.

It was going perfectly until the wheel caught a crack in the sidewalk launching the blonde into the cement and Alex made a sharp noise the board sliding out from under him shooting off somewhere. “Alex!” He ran over unable to stop the slight laughter in his voice because it just looked absurd, crouching down as he helped the blonde sit up slowly. Alex groaned his bangs falling into his face as he rubbed his shoulder taking inventory of his limbs and body as if he could get injured. 

“That was great! You did great!” Willie praised his hands reaching up slowly to push his bangs free from his face, revealing those beautiful blue eyes under. “You're going to be skating around town in no time.” 

Alex flushed the pain forgotten in his side as he looked up at the other almost dumbly, Willies face just a wide grin as he just beamed down at him, watching that warm flush across those pale cheeks as Alex stumbled and fumbled for some kinds of words. “I think I’m done for the day.” He finally decided and forced out, letting Willie pull him up from the ground before he was jogging over to grab his board. 

“Fair enough, come on let’s go watch the sunset before I’ve got to go.” He grabbed the blondes hand, twining their fingers together so anything Alex could possibly say was lost. His eyes just focused on their hands, that silly smile across his face as they walked.

These fleeting moments were everything to him.


End file.
